1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a safe and easy-to-use ratchet wrench.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional wrench disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,584 discloses a handle including a first end having a head formed thereon. The head includes an internal gear formed therein. The handle includes a bore formed therein and communicates with the internal gear. At least one ring gear is rotatably received in the head. A bevel gear is rotatably received in the bore of the handle and engaged with the at least one ring gear for rotating the at least one ring gear in either direction. A seat is rotatably received in the head and includes a driving stem extended therefrom. A pair of pawls are rotatably secured to the seat and each include two ends for selectively engaging with the internal gear. At least one rod engaged between the at least one ring gear and the seat to selectively drive the seat with the at least one ring gear. There is a means for rotating the bevel gear to rotate the at least one ring gear with the at least one rod. However, the handle and the axle are not well secured so that the handle may shift from the axle when in use.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.